Jeunes Diaries: les voyages innatendus
by MimiBoom
Summary: Elena et Damon traitent avec les joies et les difficultés qu'ils soulèvent Claire et essaient de travailler à leur propre relation et face à l'école. Être enceinte au lycée n'est pas facile, mais étant les parents adolescents est toute une autre paire de manches. Cette fanfiction est un traduction. Laissez vos commentaires svp.


_**Bonjour je commence une nouvelle traduction de fanfiction. L'original est écrit en anglais par 27kate17 et le titre original est T**__**eenage Diaries: The Unexpected Journeys. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Cher journal, _

_Tu ne sais jamais exactement ce que ça va être quand vous allez être touché d'être une mère jusqu'à ce que vous n'en devenez une. C'est un sentiment de tant d'émotions à la fois qu'il est difficile à décrire. L'amour que j'ai pour Claire est comme rien que je n'ai jamais cru possible. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle était dans ce monde et déjà je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Elle a rempli une place dans mon sœur que je ne savais même pas que j'avais. Je pouvais la regarder toute la journée, elle est si belle._

_Je vais t'avouer que ça a été fou ses deux dernières semaines, s'occuper d'un bébé, c'est beaucoup. Non seulement j'ai essayé de comprendre la maternité, mais aussi j'étais occupé à étudier pour les examens. Il a été mouvementé, mais maintenant je suis à l'école pour l'été. Damon a été incroyable avec elle et je souris toujours quand je l'attrape et lui parler à lui parler tout en changeant sa couche._

_Oui, Damon change ses couches crois-le ou pas. Je ne serai pas surprise si elle devient la fille à papa parce que même si elle n'est âgée seulement de deux semaine, elle a déjà enroulé son petit doigt autour du sien._

_Elena _

Elena descendait le reste de la vodka en dansant autour des arbres tout en riant. Mettant ses cheveux en arrière, elle se retourna dans son bikini et sa jupe d'herbe tandis que Damon s'appuya contre à un arbre à la regarder et pris une bouteille et se servit un verre.

Elle tend la main pour prendre la main de son Damon et il lui prit par la taille et l'attira plus près de lui. Quand elle était assez proche de ses lèvres, elles sont allées directement vers son cou. Il a embrassé sa peau et a été récompensé par les gémissements d'Elena.

« Dieu que la vie est terrible. » dit-elle

« Je sais que c'est terrible. » répondit Damon, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

« Tu sais que je suis toujours la bonne fille, celle qui obéit à ses parents, celle qui fait ses devoirs et je m'entendais avec tout le monde. »Dit Elena pendant que Damon continuait à embrasser son corps, le bikini ouvert. « Et ce que j'ai vu, les parents sont parents, j'ai dû quitter New York la seule maison que je connaissais et viens dans cette ville stupide. »

« Cette ville est stupide » déclara Damon avant de capturer ses lèvres. Elena laissa échapper un gémissement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Damon pour approfondir le baiser et alors sa langue dans sa bouche accueillante. Elle n'était pas cette fille, elle sentit les mains de Damon trainée jusqu'à son haut de bikini et au lieu de se tirer loin de là, elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis fatiguée d'être la bonne fille. » lui dit Elena.

Quand elle enleva le haut de son bikini, Damon sourit « Je peux t'aider avec ça ! »

Elena eu un rire et se pencha sur le short de Damon. Elle a été choquée de la façon audacieuse qu'elle était particulière pour sa première fois. Ils ont continué à s'embrasser et de retirer leurs vêtements. Le dos appuyé contre l'arbre. Damon leva Elena de façon à ce qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« J'ai juste besoin de cinq minutes dans ma vie de merde ! » dit Elena avant de capturer ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud, pensa t-elle quand il prit le contrôle.

« Temps mort, qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer ? » Damon rit, puis plongea pour embrasser de nouveau le cou d'Elena. Les yeux d'Elena se fermèrent et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir complet. Elle voulait juste oublier tout et juste faire quelque chose qui était tellement hors de caractère pour elle et se laissa juste profiter du moment. Elle poussa un gémissement et a commencé à respirer lourdement, et le tira vers elle pour un autre baiser. Le moment était parfait, mais il était un peu bizarre, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer. En regardant autour, elle se demandait ce que c'était, Damon ne semble pas prendre conscience du bruit mais le bruit plus fort et perçant et maintenant ressemblait à un bébé qui pleure. Pourquoi un bébé pleurait dans les bois ? pensa t-elle.

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle était à la maison dans le lit et les pleurs venaient dans la pièce. « Claire ! » appela t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se réveiller de son rêve. Tirant ses cheveux en désordre de son visage, elle regarda le berceau et se frotta les yeux.

« Je suis là ! » venu d'une voix douce et puis elle commença à redresser. Elle vit Damon à côté du berceau et berçait le petit bébé Claire dans ses bras. « Je pense que quelqu'un a faim » dit-il avec un sourire.

Avec un bâillement et en se frottant les yeux, elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. Damon berçait Claire contre sa poitrine nue, il s'approcha du lit. Claire a toujours semblée se calmer quand elle a un contact avec la peau, et de ne pas crier et de réveiller tout le monde dans la maison.

Elle s'assit et déplaça les oreillers derrière elle, Elena vérifia son réveil et vit qu'il était 02h30. Elle ajusta son haut pour qu'elle puisse la nourrir et Damon lui tendit doucement la petite à Elena. Claire se démenait un moment pendant le transfert, mais bientôt calmé, et attira son attention pour manger. Après deux semaines, Elena essayait toujours de faire usage de soins infirmiers, mais elle semblait plus à l'aise et l'utilisa chaque jour.

Comme Claire se nourrissait, Damon se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et s'est effondré. Il regarda le lien spécial entre Elena et Claire. Elena semblait si naturelle, elle semble savoir exactement ce qui est nécessaire si Claire avait faim, besoin d'une nouvelle couche.

Il passa son index sur la petite tête molle de Claire alors qu'elle se nourrissait. »Tu sais que pour une si petite paire de poumons, elle n'a pas de problème pour crier aussi fort. »Ria Damon. Elena sourit et hocha la tête. Il est vrai, si Claire voulait attirer notre attention, elle n'a pas de problème.

« Peux-tu me donner un verre d'eau ? » demanda Elena à Damon comme il était à côté d'elle. Avec un clin d'œil, Damon sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout ce qu'il portait était son pantalon de pyjama.

Il bailla comme il a ouvert la porte et sortit. Il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention et fini par heurter quelqu'un dans le couloir sombre. Il alluma la lumière, il se trouva face à quelqu'un, il n'a jamais pensé qu'il irait dans le couloir. Les yeux de Damon s'élargissent de surprise en voyant qui était en face de lui, c'était Alaric Saltzman, son professeur d'histoire qui vient de passer la porte avec rien d'autre qu'un boxer avec dans la main une glace.

« Damon ! » Dit Alaric sous le choc de le voir debout.

Damon était sans voix et il le regardait, pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait dire à un enseignant à moitié nu dans le couloir. « Elena voulait juste un verre d'eau. » Dit Damon alors qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Damon, écoute… » Commença a dire Alaric, comme Damon semblait faire une course vers les escaliers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas arrivé, je ne vous ai pas vu ! » Répondit Damon rapidement avant de monter à l'étage.

Alaric se mordit la lèvre, puis se précipita dans la chambre de Jenna comme lui aussi avait décidé d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsque Damon revint avec l'eau d'Elena, elle essayait juste de rendormir Claire dans son berceau. Avec un sourire, Damon tendit le verre d'eau à Elena, puis se pencha vers le berceau et de donner à sa petite fille un baiser sur son petit front. Elle remua un peu, mais semble s'être rendormir heureusement. Ils avaient été avec elle à peu près toute la nuit dernière c'était tellement agréable qu'elle semblait se rendormir cette fois.

Elena se dirigea vers le lit et grimpa. Elle était épuisée et voulait juste se rendormir. Prenant une dernière gorgée d'eau, elle le plaça sur la table de nuit et ensuite déplaça ses oreillers. Avec un bâillement, Damon grimpa à côté d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Tous les deux étaient prêts à mettre leurs têtes sur leurs oreillers. Elena se blottit contre Damon avec son dos contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver hein ? » dit doucement Elena avec un petit rire.

« Humm ? » Marmonna Damon fatigué, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Rien » dit Elena avec un sourire et ferma les yeux. « Juste un rêve que j'ai fait. »

_**Fin du Chapitre 1**_

_**Alors est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Est-ce que je dois continuer la traduction ou laisser tomber ? Laissez des review pour m'aider à choisir.**_


End file.
